


Saturday Night

by caffeinatednightowl, Mirror_Verse



Series: Mirror-Verse [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Music & Bands, Fluff, Guitars, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatednightowl/pseuds/caffeinatednightowl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Verse/pseuds/Mirror_Verse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas hanging out on a Saturday Night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Fic made for [ this art](http://mirror-verse.tumblr.com/post/44422042783/its-cas-and-dean-hanging-out-on-a-saturday-night) by [ Nekoshojo ](http://nekoshojo.tumblr.com).
> 
> Art posted in-fic.

“Cas, its Saturday night, you got off early from work, and you’re planning on doing  _nothing?_ ” asked Dean, as they walked out of the Celestial Cafe towards his car. 

Cas shrugged, “Well, I have some art projects I need to work on—”

“Cas, you are  _not_ doing homework on a Saturday night. Not on my watch.” Dean opened the door of the Impala. “C’mon. We’ll find something to do. There’s bars, clubs—”

Cas felt a lump in his throat as he remembered what happened the last time he went to a club with Dean. “I don’t really feel like doing any of that.”

“Okay, then, what?” Dean started the car and revved up the engine, cooing softly to his car as he realized he’d need to get gas tomorrow. “Its okay, Baby, I’ll fuel you soon.”

“I don’t know,” Cas sighed, fingers tapping at the window. “I don’t really feel like going out.” He’d had a hard day at work, he was tired, and he didn’t think he could take seeing Dean hit on a pretty bartender or a club dancer tonight. 

“Alright. Beers at my place, then,” Dean smiled as they drove out of the parking lot. Cas didn’t say anything to him in response, but he was always amazed that Dean was so willing to just hang out with him like this. He could go out to that club without him if he wanted; instead he decided to forgo all that just for beers at his place with him. 

Cas couldn’t help the smile, watching the city lights through the Impala’s window. 

———————————

“Man!” Dean yelled, slapping the top of the TV again. The greyish fuzz on the screen softened for a moment before fritzing up again. “We have  _got_ to get a new TV.”

“Can’t we just use your computer?” asked Cas, taking another swig of his beer as Dean attempted battle royale with a TV so old it wasn’t even a flatscreen. 

Dean hit the side of the TV to no change in static. “My computer doesn’t have a DVD slot.”

Cas blinked, “It doesn’t have…?”

“Look man, I’m a part-time student and most-of-the-time mechanic. I didn’t need an expensive computer, okay? I bought it secondhand, like this piece of junk over here,” he smacked the TV again, before sighing and shutting it off. 

Dean grabbed his beer and took a long drink. “So, what are we going to do?” asked Cas. “Sit here and talk?”

Dean laughed at that. Cas didn’t really understand why he thought it was so funny—he was serious. “Well, you could watch me practice guitar—we can have a regular indoor Kumbaya—”

“I’d like that.”

Dean stared at him. “What?” asked Cas. “I don’t mind watching you play guitar; you’re good at it.”

 ”No, I’m not,” Dean took another long drink of beer and looked away. 

“Well, you’re better than me; that counts for something, right?” laughed Cas. Dean laughed with him. “Besides I…” Cas gulped; was he really going to say this? “I like it when you play.”

Dean blinked, and took another swig of beer. “All right.”

Cas followed Dean into his room, taking his sketchbook with him. He had always wanted to draw Dean playing guitar, but Dean had never really been okay with it before…maybe now…

Dean picked up his acoustic guitar from the stand in the corner of the room and sat on the floor, leaning against the closet door. He plucked a few of the strings, making sure it was in tune as Cas sat across from him, leaning against the bed. 

Dean hummed a bit, strumming the strings to a melody Cas recognized. “Hey Jude?”

“My mom used to sing this to me,” Dean smiled slightly. “It was one of her favorites.”

Cas smiled, “I like it.” 

Dean closed his eyes and hummed along as he continued to play; Cas reached for his sketchbook and just watched. Dean looked so peaceful as he played a song from his childhood—a good memory of his mom instead of the usual nightmares of ash and fire. 

Cas knew Dean well enough to know the mask he usually wore; self assured, little bit of a dick, flirtatious with anything with breasts, street-smart—it was in moments like these that all that melted away. Cas liked seeing him like this, this little glimpse of his true self that, at the moment, only he was privy too. 

 _“Hey Jude, don’t make it bad, take a sad song, and make it better,”_ Dean sung to himself, his voice deep and almost a whisper. Cas smiled, took in the moment, and began to sketch. 


End file.
